


Boy in the forest

by Sentbygarbage



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anyways, Child Connor, Children, Connors different though, Evans a prince, Fluff, I know, Multi, Weird, bye, child evan, dont know what else to put down, hes a hunter, hes a prince in my heart, hes like, i love, its a cute thought, its cute, just read if you want, ok, sort of the opposite, who lives in the forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentbygarbage/pseuds/Sentbygarbage
Summary: When Evan Hansen, prince and soon-to-be king of a kingdom somewhere in the world goes outside, he spots a boy. In the forest.





	1. That one where its the first chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Dare you comment on how I write "mum" instead of "mom".

"Mum, I'm bored."

 

"Mum."

 

"Mummy, can you _please_ play with me?"

 

"Mum."

 

"Mum."

 

" _Mum!_ "

 

" _Muummyy!_ "

 

Hiedi groaned slightly and turned back to back her 7-year-old son who was laying on the couch on the other side of the large room, bouncing his leg off the couch and into the air over and over again.

 

"Evan Hansen, sit appropriately this instant!" She ordered. 

 

He quickly repositioned himself, sitting down properly with his feet together, back straightened and hands in his lap. His eyes quickly widened at the sight of his mother's strong stare. He briefly looked her up and down, analyzing her clothes and current position. She wore a nice black skirt that reached just above her knees, a long white button up and a black blazer over top. She looked much nicer compared to him and his simple khaki shorts and a blue button-up with a plaid vest over top.

 

He looked back up into her eyes.

 

Hiedi was shocked by his behaviour. She turned back to her desk with a sigh and looked up at the blood red wall behind it. After a moment she lowered her head and pressed one of the many buttons on her desk. Not even a second later, the sound of male came through a speaker.

 

"Your Majesty, you called."

 

"Yes, may you bring in guard Benton Lyon to my office?"

 

"Of course, my Queen."

 

She rested her head in her hands trying to massage her headache away with no results. Not even a minute later, there was a knock on the door.

 

"Enter," Hiedi ordered loud and clear so that the person on the other side of the door would hear.

 

The door opened and in walked a tall guard carrying a large metallic spear. She turned towards him with the best posture she was able to carry at that moment and rested her hands in her lap. The guard stood In front of her, raised two fingers with about an inch's worth of space between them and dragged them across his chest down to his hip. A quick nod was given in return.

 

Evan, despite being in the same room as them, couldn't understand a word in their conversation (as mentioned, it was quite a big room). All he knew was that it was about him, and he didn't like it one bit.

 

"Could you please bring Evan outside- he's being quite bothersome?"

 

The guard nodded. Hiedi turned towards Evan who was slouching and bouncing his leg against the couch. 

 

"Evan," She said loud enough for him to know not to recoil into the couch as he usually did. He got off the couch and walked over to stand in front of his mother and the guard. "you will follow Sir Benton outside. You are not to leave his sight, understand?" 

 

Evan lit up at the mention of outside but tried his best not to show it. He truly did love going outside, even if he only got his small, blocked out space. He especially loved going outside because of the fact that his closed off area was half built into a small section of a forest. He loved learning about the different kinds of trees and had a selection of favourites planted around here and there because of it. Mostly the classic cherry blossoms, pine trees, and willow trees. 

 

Evan looked up at the guard then back over at his mother who gave him a stern look.

 

"You are not to leave his sight, _understand_?" she repeated herself, looking for a clear answer. 

 

He quickly nodded. "I understand." He replied to make sure that there would be no more discussions. 

 

She turned towards the guard and motioned towards the door. 

 

"You are free to leave. Make sure he is inside before 4:30; we have dinner at 5:15."

 

The guard nodded, repeated the action from when he entered and turned himself towards the door.

 

Evan still didn't understand what that meant, all he knew is that _all_ the guards were supposed to do it whenever his mom was talking to them. 

 

The guard was walking away and Evan was quick on his tail. Not only due to the fact that he walked much quicker (Which Evan came to the conclusion that it was because he was much older and as you grow older, you get faster.) but also because he had a few questions. 

 

Evan walked (or really, jogged) next to the guard with the same posture he had on the couch when his mother had called him earlier, and spoke: "Sir," He looked up at him. "What is that thing you do when you talk to mum?"

 

After a few moments of silence and the same pace of walking, he realized that guard was probably not in the best mood to answer his question. He probably didn't get the best sleep last night. He decided to go off to his other questions.

 

"Do you like going outside?" He asked the guard yet another question.

 

To his distaste, he was given no answer. He didn't like not getting answers. 

 

He decided after his failed attempts to get this man to talk that it would be best for him to not ask any more questions. He kept quiet the rest of the way down to his small garden like space that he was all too familiar with.

 

Once they arrived, he quickly ran to the centre and looked around. He saw the glisten of blue electrolytes make up the small dome he was in. This small area of ground was surrounded by, some would say, a force field. It was mostly just a cover that could protect him while he was outside, while also letting him feel like he was outside and free like everyone else. It wasn't that he wasn't allowed going outside, as you can kind of tell, he just had to be restricted to his small area. He had only been to town a few times and those were for special situations. For the most part, he was confined to the large part of the castle he was allowed to enter at just about any time, and his garden.

 

He felt the nice breeze of wind go through his hair and looked back to see the guard standing next to the entrance. He was looking straight ahead, with his head held high, seeming ready for just about anything.

 

He decided that the guard was probably lost in thought because even Evan himself was caught doing the exact same thing when he was thinking of something. 

 

Evan knew how this would go. He would walk around for a bit, mostly studying the trees and their differences (even if he basically knew all of them by heart), and by the time he had almost finished analyzing them all, it was time to go back inside. He decided that he would try to go quicker this time, to try and get to them all.

 

He quickly ran to the tree he always started off with, and sat up close to the stump of the tree, watching a few ants as they weaved in and out of the bark.

 

 _That one's Barkley, that one's Stanley, that one's- Oh! Stanley fell._ He quickly placed the small ant back on the tree. _There you go._

 

That's the basically the gist of it. Tree after tree, he named all the small creatures, looked back at all the dents that he had made on the bark and remembered each story that came along with them; mostly just remembering that he cried for all of them. Everything was going completely normal and according to plan.

 

He was on his third to last tree, located at end furthest away from the entrance and somewhat hidden away when suddenly he heard a snap of a branch. He quickly turned his head towards the deeper end of the forest on the other side of the dome and backed away a little. It was times like these that guards came in handy. His mind told him to call out for his guard, but a small voice in the back told him it would be better to keep quiet. 

 

He shifted slightly closer to the pine tree he was next to, looking around the forest for any sign of what that noise could've been. He once again heard the noise, but more frequently and much louder than before. He was able the pinpoint where the noise was coming from, which was behind a tree, but still, the cause of the noise was a mystery.

 

After a few more snaps, his breathing shallowed and quickened.

 

He saw something appear from behind the tree.

 

At first, it was merely a hand, but slowly he saw some hair and soon enough, a single eye and cheek of a child. Even behind a tree, he could see they were shaking. His chest felt weird. It hurt and it felt like there was a small drummer inside his head, smashing his sticks against his drums. The child was behind the tree closest to the dome which allowed Evan to perfectly see his dark blue eye and longer lashes.

 

The child slowly inched their face out from behind the tree, still shaking. Slowly, Evan was introduced to the child's nose, lips and soon enough, his other eye. He saw a boy. He had his other ear still hidden behind the tree. His hair was somewhat longer than his and very, very messy. Now that he thought about it, the boy, in general, was pretty messy. He had dirt on his cheek, a few wet leaves here and there and there was a pink mark on the side of his face.

 

_He looks like he hasn't had a bath today. Mum would not be happy if I didn't._

 

He watched the boy look him up and down, still hiding behind the tree. He was about to introduce himself when he heard a whistle. He quickly turned around, surprised by the noise.

 

The boy was alarmed by the sudden shriek that he ran off. Even as young as he was, he knew better than to stay around and risk being caught. 

 

Evan heard the sound of branches being broken and turned his head back around to see the boy was gone. No blue eyes, no messy hair, no shaking hand, nothing. After a few moments of wondering where the boy might've gone, he heard the whistle go off again and, like back in his mother's office, knew better than to stay around. Especially when he knew that the whistle was meant for him. He stood up, brushed himself off and walked through the trees towards the guard who had been waiting for him. 

 

He stood in front of him and looked up into his eyes that were still staring at the sky. The guard quickly turned towards the exit and started marching inside with Evan following. 

 

_I wonder if I should ask him about the boy..._

 

That thought was quickly taken away after he remembered what the man's reaction had been to his previous questions. He shook his head and looked up high, looking around at the art on the walls as he was lead upstairs to his room where his maid was putting folded clothes into his closet as she waited for him. The guard left and shut the door behind him, loud enough to make Evan jump. 

 

He walked up to his large bed where a set of clothes was laid out, cleaned and ironed ready for dinner. The maid, Trina, helped him get dressed as usual then when the time came, sent him downstairs for dinner.

 

When he had arrived, the plates, cups and such had already been set and his mother was sat on the far end of the long table, awaiting his arrival. Evan sat down in his chair on the other side and looked up at his mother who was watching him intently. She tilted her head to the side. He almost sighed but knew that if he did he would get a stern talking to so instead he just did what he knew was to be done. 

 

He took the napkin that was folded under his fork and spoon and placed it on his lap. He looked back up at his mother, waiting for approval. She gave him a nod and rang a bell.

 

After she had done so, a large team of waiters came in and one by one neatly served them the food they wanted, also serving them a drink. They had all left and once again it was just Evan and Hiedi. He looked up at her and she nodded once again, signalling he could start eating.

 

He quickly took his fork and started scarfing down his food, making Hiedi clear her throat multiple times before he slowed down. They ate in silence for the most part. There were one or two questions asked about their days and such but that was it. Evan was finishing his mashed potatoes when he decided to ask his mother a question.

 

"Mum," He said loud enough for her to hear. She looked into his eyes, meaning she was listening. "who's that boy outside?"

 

She looked over and him confused. "Guard Lyon?"

 

He shook his head. "The other boy."

 

"Which boy?"

 

"That boy. That boy in the forest."


	2. That one where Its 11 years into the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 's 11 years into the future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, im so bad at updating so if you were expecting frequency with this shit, im telling you now, its not gonna happen.
> 
> Also guys, I realized later on that the thoughts that I was writing down sounded more like depressed thoughts rather than anxiety thoughts, if that makes sense, but honestly I had no idea how to make it sound more like anxiety. Anxiety is fucking hard to capture into writing.

Evan knew that he had a problem with snoring as he slept he but never really realized how bad it was until one morning where he was woken up by a knock on his door. He quickly shot his head up with one final snore and in his 'just woken up daze' called out to the person at the door.

 

"Yes?" He rubbed an eye to adjust to the sudden change in light and turned over to face the ceiling. 

 

He heard the door open and a couple footsteps enter the room. He sat upwards and looked at the figure standing on the other side of his large room. He almost pinched himself at how obvious it was.

 

"Sir Benton, I wasn't expecting you this- uh this early in the morning." He pulled his blanket upwards to cover his bare chest out of embarrassment. "Is something wrong- am I missing something?"

 

Guard Benton looked towards him with a stare he's seen too many times in these past few years. He didn't like that stare. It was the kind of stare you'd get from a teacher after you didn't hand in your work on time. Like, disappointment in a way. The only problem was he didn't know what he was disappointed in.

 

"Your mother has been trying to reach you for the past ten minutes. It's time for your breakfast."

 

Evan quickly threw his head towards the clock and noticed the flashing light on his communicator which meant his mother  _had_ been trying to wake him up. He looked over at the clock next to it and read the time.

 

9:45 am

 

His eyes widened and he quickly dismissed Guard Benton away.

 

"Uh, thank you, sir Benton." He cleared his throat, "You may leave now. I will- going to be downstairs in a minute." He said with much effort to seem composed.

 

Guard Benton gave a quick nod and left Evans room. He gave out a large sigh he didn't know he was able to give out and quickly slipped himself out of bed, heading over to his closet.

 

Oh my god he thinks I'm an idiot. Will-going? Really? Can I not say one sentence correctly without looking stupid? He's probably out there, telling all the other guard about how dumb I am and how much of a fuck up I am. Fucking stupid. 

 

He shook his head trying to cover up or maybe even get rid the thoughts and rubbed his sweaty palms against his boxers. He shook his head again and opened his closet door. The many shirts, pants, sweaters, blazers, boxers, socks' and miscellaneous accessories stared him down. Despite his class of importance in the kingdom, Evan was useless when it came to how to dress. Things became even worse when he was in a rush. He went over to his shirts and he pulled out a simple blue button down. He could go for a more casual look today.

 

Is this too baggy? I think it's too baggy. It probably is. She's going to be staring at me, thinking whatever did she do wrong for her son to end up like this. A stupid, useless "prince".  

 

He shook his head again and threw on the blue button down and simple khakis with a belt. He slipped on some fancy shoes and went over to the mirror to look himself over.

 

Bags, as usual. 

 

For what felt like the thousandth time that morning, he shook his head and combed his hands through his hair, fixing it up slightly. When he figured he was somewhat presentable, he left his room and headed downstairs for his breakfast. He kept his posture as perfect as he could as he walked down the halls. He passed many guards who gave him a nod and a small smile was given in return then quickly wiped away. When he arrived at the table, he saw his mother sitting down, talking and laughing with a man in a suit standing next to her. He stopped to examine them but was soon noticed by his mother.

 

"Evan dearest, welcome finally!" She chuckled and clasped her hands together. "Oh- uh this is Mr.Dorian Banester."

 

He approached them warily and shook hands with the man. His hand was large and somewhat intimidating, but Evan stuck out the handshake for a socially acceptable time then let them fall to his side.

 

"Dorian, go over and have yourself a drink, I'll be back in a second" Hiedi motioned towards the kitchen and held Evans hand in hers. The man left and she turned towards him.

 

Before Hiedi could explain, Evan quickly asked a question himself.

 

"Why's that man here?" It was out of his mouth before he could realise how rude it sounded.

 

His mother stood up and sighed, still holding his hands in hers.

 

"Evan, sweety, I want you to talk to him." Evan looked up into her eyes and back down at their hands.

 

Yet another person to talk to. Great.

 

"I know what you're thinking, but this will only be a one-time thing, I promise. It's just that," She paused to think of the right words. "the other night I was thinking and, remember that boy you used to talk about? It was probably for a year at most but still, remember him?"

 

How could he forget? After he told his mother she freaked out and called as many guards as she could to go investigate the woods. At least three times a month, over 20 guards rushed into the woods in search of this "boy" that Evan mentioned and every single time, they came back with absolutely nothing. Evan wasn't allowed to go outside for a while, and when he did the guard had to follow him everywhere, instead of standing at the door.

 

Hiedi continued. "I've just been thinking, maybe he was real, and he's still out there looking for a family."

 

Considering Evan had only ever seen the boy once, he couldn't say that he got that excited. Especially since the chances of the boy being alive were very low. But he wasn't going to say that he wasn't still curious and thought about him at times. He nodded, showing that he was listening to what she had to say. 

 

"Got it." He replied.

 

His mother cupped his cheeks and smiled at him.

 

"Thank you, honey." She rubbed his cheek with her thumb and kissed his nose before ushering him away to his seat for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit im nervous. Im a small "writer" so please critique me on shit. I come from wattpad so that may explain a couple of my writing habits. yeah. ok. bye.


End file.
